cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of Awesomeknight/The Alchemist and the Dark Lord
The king's carriage arrives in Aldendan, and when it stops, Sir Knight bows.* King William: "Yes, Sir Knight?" Knight: "Your majesty, your daughter has been captured." King William: "Yes, I have heard..." Knight: "I possibly know where she is." King William: "Really? Pray tell." Knight: "After the battle that took place some days ago, the elven prince Arantha had revealed to me that the soldiers that attacked were relatives and worshipers of Vladek. They managed to bring him back from the dead." King William: "Vladek! He's alive?!" Knight: "Yes, sadly." King William: "Good heavens!" Knight: "I suppose he would be in Ankoria, in the ruins of his old fortress." King William: "Yes, that would be most likely." Knight: "I will need to travel to the Elflands first, though. May you send some fellow knights to travel with me?" King William: "Of course, good knight; how many do you need?" Knight: "I will only need two. They'll only be with me until I reach the Elflands. After then, they are free to return to Aldendan." King William: "Alfa! Borna! I require your assistance!" Alfa: "Your majesty?" King William: "Alfa, I need you and Borna to travel with Sir Knight to ensure his safety. When he reaches the Elflands, your services are complete. You may stay with him or return to Aldendan. Is there anything else you need, Knight?" Knight: "I will need a supply of food and a steed." King William: "I will have my servants bring you a horse and a pack of food, then." Knight: "Thank you, your majesty." King William: "You are very welcome. How long will you be gone?" Knight: "For about a fortnight." King William: "One more thing..." Knight: "Yes?" King William: "...look after Celest" Knight: "Aye-aye" *Sir Knight salutes* King William: "Goodbye, Sir Knight. May the spirit of Orlan be with you!" *Knight rides to Elflands with the guards.* *After traveling for a good many hours, they set up camp for the night and fall asleep.* *Suddenly, Sir Knight is woken up by a skeleton warrior.* *Knight takes out his sword and fights it.* *It slashes towards Knight's rib cage, but misses.* *He uses all his might and breaks it with the hilt of his blade.* *Alfa and Borna are woken up by the loud noise of the duel.* Borna: "What was that?" Knight: "An undead soldier of Mallock." Alfa: "Are you okay?" Knight: "Yes, thankfully. We should probably get going again, though. There's probably more of them following us." *The three quickly pack up their supplies and ride off.* *They reach the edge of the forest.* Alfa: "Is this where we part?" *Knight nods his head.* Knight: "Take my horse with you; I won't be needing it." *They gallop away.* *Sir Knight travels through the forest for a while.* *A cloaked figure is standing in the middle of the forest. Knight recognizes it as Arantha.* Knight: "Hello, Arantha." Arantha: "Good morning. I trust you had a safe journey." Knight: "I was fine." Arantha: "Good. I shall meet you at the docks after I pack my supplies." *Knight waits at the docks until he is greeted by Arantha and another figure. Arantha: "Sir Knight, I'd like you to meet Aarlam." Knight: "You brought another human with you?" Aarlam: "Ha, no. We're brothers." Knight: "Really? I thought elves couldn't grow facial hair." Arantha: "Well, we're only half brothers. His father was a human, but we share the same mother, Queen Ophelia IV." Knight: "Ah..." Arantha: "I think we should start voyaging now..." *They board a small, elegant rowboat.* Knight: "Before we go, I have a question. How will we survive in the Northern Sea in this small row boat? Won't the serpents eat us alive?" Aarlam: "We figured that out when we were children." Arantha: "The serpents are repelled by troll blood." Knight: "Ah. Great use of those nasty beasts!" Aarlam: "You never see a serpent near a troll's warship, do you?" Knight: "No, I would have guessed the trolls kill them..." Arantha: "Exactly. The serpents have learnt the smell of their predator to be alert in their presence." Aarlam: "So every time we do a trolljergen in Trebusia, we bring back troll blood by the jar." Arantha: "We mix the troll blood with the paint for our boats." Knight: "You elves are pretty clever... Like how you tracked down Vladek's army by spying in the Moorlands. Why were you there?" *Arantha remains silent.* Aarlam: "Sorry, he doesn't like to talk about this. His father, not my father, was there with Jayko when he came to Mistland's tower." Arantha: "Yes, that's where he... That's where he died. Please, I would prefer to talk about something else." Knight: "Alright, then." *As they sail near the coast of the land, they talk and talk until they reach Ankoria.* Aarlam: "Quiet now, we're almost here. We don't want to alert any guards until the time is right" Knight: "All right..." *Knight picks a pebble from the shore and throws it with all his might to hit the wall of the fort, distracting two of the guards* Guard 1: "What was that?" Guard 2: "I don't know, let's check it out." *Behind the cover of a shady embankment, the band tie the boat out of sight.* *The elves watch in awe as Knight dispatches the guards, being careful to keep their armour intact.* Knight: "Aarlam, take the other guard's armour. Arantha, you're our 'prisoner'." *Aarlam and Knight don the guards' armour as a disguise to gain entrance to the fort. Arantha puts shackles on his wrists.* Aarlam: "This armour smells! Do they even wash themselves here?" Knight: "Only as much as a troll." *They enter the fort, a dark place that resembles the cave of a giant troll, dank and dirty. It is barely furnished and lit only by a measly, melting candle on the jailer's desk.* Arantha (quietly): "Take my weapons away from me before we talk to the jailer. I don't want to lose then." *Knight places Arantha's silver sword and daggers in his leather satchel before proceeding to the jailer's desk.* Knight: "We got ourselves a little elvish spy! Can we have the keys so we can lock him away?" Jailer: "What is your name?" Knight: "Umm..." Jailer: "You're not one of us..." *Before the jailer can draw his blade and stand up, Knight cuts him through with his iron sword.* Arantha: "You couldn't have made a bigger mess!" Knight: "Sorry." *Sir Knight takes the keys and hides the dead body as Aarlam gets Arantha out of the handcuffs.* *They enter a hall of many cells.* Knight: "She could be in any of these..." Aarlam: "Try that one!" *Knight opens the cell to find an old man in rags, eating powdered celery from a wooden bowl. He looks up to Knight with glee.* Old man: "You've saved me!" *Knight slams the door.* Knight: "Wrong one..." Arantha: "Knight, you'll look in the left doors, and I'll look in the right doors. Aarlam, keep lookout." Aarlam: "Aye." *Before Knight could open his mouth to reply, the sounds of an angry yelling is heard from a chamber ahead. The band rush to the door and recognize the voice of Celest.* Celest: "Get me out of here, Vladek! I've done what you needed me to do!" *Knight unlocks the door using the jailer's key and slowly, the band enter the room. A cloaked figure regards them in surprise and exits the room, leaving a disgruntled Celest, chained to an alchemy desk.* *Once the cloaked man is out of sight, they begin their rescue mission.* Knight: "Celest, we're here to rescue you!" Celest: "Knight?" *Knight and Aarlam remove their helmets and unlock Celest.* Arantha: "Do you remember us, Celest? We almost saved you from the ambush those days ago." Celest: "I... I remember... But there's something important you need to know. Vladek, he's here! He's... He's alive... but not quite living..." Aarlam: "We know already. That's how we found you." *Knight puts his hand in his bag.* Knight: "Take this dagger." *Celest takes Knight's dagger and they exit the chamber and stop in shock at the end of the corridor.* *The cloaked figure, waiting at the end of the hall, takes off his hood. It's Vladek himself!* Vladek: "Hello... You were so kind to bring some friends to save you, Celest..." *Vladek's face is heavily scarred. Two, small, black eyes are peeking through the burnt flesh.* Knight: "I shall strike you down, Vladek, just as King Jayko should have!" Vladek: "Vuuld Na'ast Kest! Mu'uld Na'a Reichin'o!" Knight: "What in the hell?" *The magical utterances cause a whirlwind flying down the corridor, blowing Knight, Celest and Aarlam off their feet. *Arantha lunges at Vladek, but his blade is stopped by immensely thick metal chest plating.* *Vladek ignores Arantha's attempt to harm him, but a flurry of Knight's throwing daggers moves him into a fighting stance.* *Vladek is not armed with weapons but with the voice of dark magic. The enchanted armour is seemingly impervious to any physical damage.* *A second whirlwind smashes Knight against the fort's wall, knocking him out.* Arantha: "I'll take care of Vladek. You two, take Knight and go!" Aarlam: "Va'arantest Mu'ulake'est!" *Aarlam and Celest take Knight to the embankment, and with Aarlam's counter magic, a thick wall of blue mist plugs the exit. Arantha and Vladek are locked in.* *Arantha reaches into a small pouch on his belt and grabs a hand full of powdered deathstone. Blowing the dust from his hand to Vladek's face, Vladek's irritated by the deathstone and frantically rushes about the room, blinded by Arantha's powder.* Arantha: "Aperiet ostium!" *The blue mist wall disappears.* *Outside of the fort, Arantha makes to the rowing boat, docked at the muddy embankment.* *Vladek's yelling alerts the patrolling shadow guards.* Aarlam: "Vula'a!" *The Shadow Guards are frozen on the spot like statues, their stupid faces stopped by Aarlam's unique brand of elven magic* *The air is filled with the deafening noise of bone after bone breaking.* *The Shadow Guards slowly begin to move again, their faces showing agony before quickly slumping to the ground with laboured squeals.* *Aarlam is pleased with his handiwork and lets out a chuckle.* *Arantha shoots him a glare of disapproval.* Arantha: "I have explosives on the boat. We need to seal off the entrance!" Celest: "First we need to heal Knight." *Celest kneels over the fainted Knight and pours a green liquid down his mouth, he splutters, wakes up and leaps up* Knight: "Thank you... What did I miss?" Aarlam: "Problem! We have explosives but no lighter!" Arantha: "I need more string for the fuse... Give me your satchel." Knight: "No! Do you know how expensive this leather was? It costed--" *Before Knight can finish, Arantha unfastens Knight's leather sheath and ties it to the pale gray bomb. Celest pours a small vial of cloudy grey potion onto the new fuse.* Celest: "It will light better with this." Knight: "Hey! Don't light it!" *As the bomb starts to fuse, Arantha throws the bomb to the entrance of the fort. The band run with all their might to the safety of the embankment.* Arantha: "Run!" *Knight tries to get in the boat, but falls into the water.* *He shakes away the water from his face as he climbs aboard.* *Everyone else gets onto the row boat and pushes off to see the bomb obliterate the entrance of the fort... but in the distance, a tall, cloaked figure runs from the burning fire. It is Vladek.* Knight: "Damn! He escaped!" Arantha: "We know where he's going, but we're not ready to take him on..." Aarlam: "Well, we completed the mission we came here for." Knight: "Yes, that is all that matters for the moment." Celest: "Thank you for saving me." Knight: "It's been a pleasure." Aarlam: "But why did they capture you? What did they want?" Celest: "Since Vladek needed an alchemist, they took me. Vladek is near dead; he can't survive without strong potions and enchanted metals which only I could identify. Anyways, where are we heading?" Arantha: "We are heading back to the Elflands, where we can get a good rest." *They slowly drift through the sea as the sun sets.* Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight